


Blooming Flowers in Barren Mountains

by Trashy_bitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Characterlist will also be expanded later, I'm just hyrrying up and posting this while I can remember, Kinda?, Like strings of fate kinda thing, More tags will likely be added when I can think of them, Multi, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Punk Harry, Soft Harry, Soulmate AU, jkjk but like Harry is soft and gentle, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashy_bitch/pseuds/Trashy_bitch
Summary: One thing that could be said about Harry Potter is that he is definitely not what the wizarding was expecting nor was it ready for. He was exactly what it needed though. He was not a boy of rough edges that shied away from the limelight and tried to shrink in on himself, he was a boy who stood tall and defiant, like a blooming flower in a barren mountain and he greeted the world with a soft smile, because if he showed the world kindness then he'd prove everyone wrong. What could be more fun that that?





	Blooming Flowers in Barren Mountains

  Somewhere in the stars, it was written that Harry Potter was meant to have a turbulent life, that within this universe, within this timeline, he would go through hardships that would be nearly impossible for any average person to bare. For this lady fate could only look, her hands tied and her heart in despair, for knowing that such a kind soul would be put through so much. Instead of sitting by and allowing the favored one to suffer, she conspired. In reverent whispers with lady magic they devised their own way of providing their favored child relief from the harshness he would experience.

    Lady fate wove threads for ever person, four strings each, for these strings were meant to represent the four people in their lives in which they would always be connected and drawn to time and time again, humans themselves were of course never meant to see these strings. Young Harry Potter was given an exception to both these rules though. Through the workings of two powerful beings bent on breaking the rules just this once he was given eight strings, for eight people in his life which would anchor him through what was inevitable. They would help keep him kind and soft, they would allow for him to grow knowing he wasn’t alone. This was where the second stipulation came in, he could see his strings. He would see reminders of those who cared for him and know that there would be others there for him and that he would be there for them as well.

    So it was after the deed was done, after lady fate had cut the final string and tied it in place, after lady magic had bestowed a kiss upon each of a newborn Harry Potter's eyelids they they allowed themselves to mourn. It was in anguish in which lady magic held fate against herself as they watched and hoped that all they could do to help was enough.

    Harry Potter would be the first to admit that his life growing up was definitely pretty shitty. He was abused, berated, starved, called filth, and just generally treated like dirt. Maybe it was something that should have made him feel more despair, a heavier sense of loneliness or more cynical, but that wasn’t the case. He wasn’t necessarily _happy_ , but with the situation he’s been in Harry felt that he still had a good outlook on life. Something he would hold the threads on his fingers responsible for.

   Ever since he was young they were something he could always remember, these same eight threads on every one of his digits, two yellow, two green, two blue, and two red. He didn’t really know what they meant but he could feel a sense of importance behind them, like they would lead him to something one day, something great. Harry felt it deep within his chest, that these strings were people, he didn’t know how or why he knew this, but he did. It was for these same reasons that he held on to his kindness, to his hope, and to his wonder of life in the world.

   It was at seven years old that Harry made his first friend.

  The young child hummed as he worked his way through the garden, currently weeding Petunia’s rose bushes. It actually hadn’t been too hot that day and Petunia gave him a glass of water before making him go outside. His reverie was broken suddenly though by the sound of a small voice coming from his right. Immediately the child turned that way and looked up, confused to see no one he went back to his humming, focusing yet again on his task at hand. It was this second time that he heard the voice more clearly.

 _“Down here you ssilly child.”_ a voice hissed.

  Finally Harry startled again and this time looked down, “ _Oh, hello."_ he said, smiling down at the snake. _“What brings you here?”_

  The snake hissed delightedly at being acknowledged before speaking again, “ _I was enjoying a nice little nap here when I heard you humming and I must say it’s quite delightful. You have such a warm voice young child._ ”

  Harry blushed bright red at the compliment, “ _Th-thank you, that’s very nice of you. What’s your name mr.snake?_ ”

  “ _My name is Dahlia._ ”

  Scrunching his nose a bit in confusion Harry asked another question, completely disregarding his initial gardening work. “ _Aren’t you a boy snake?_ ”

_“By your human definitions of gender yes, I guess so. Why do you ask such a thing young one?”_

_“Well I thought Dahlia was a girls name? Aunt Petunia says that that’s a girl name.”_

  The snake hissed in consideration, thinking of how to explain things to the small boy. _“Hmm well young human, I don’t think it much matters what’s considered boy or girl. Things can simply just be. I found dahlia to be a pretty name and thought it fit me nicely. Going on for future things human I advise that you go by your own feelings of it and not what others tell you. If you like it then you like it and there’s nothing else to it.”_

  Harry hesitated before asking another question, _“S-so liking things like girly colors and clothes is okay? It doesn’t make me a freak?”_

_“Of course not young snakeling, it just makes you someone who likes those things. Now enough about all of this, what is your name?”_

  He smiled another bright smile, “ _My name’s Harry I think._ ”

  If the snake had eyebrows they’re be scrunched in confusion, “ _Well what do you mean you think?_ ”

_“Well my relatives only ever call me things like freak and boy, but one time when I was allowed to go to school I saw that some of the papers said my name was Harry Potter, so I guess that’s my name.”_

  Dahlia hissed in outrage at the idea of the young snakeling having only ever been called names till now. “ _Oh why I ought to bite those relatives of yours and show them a lesson or two. Calling such a young cute snakeling as yourself a freak, despicable!_ ”

  The boy giggled at the snakes vehemence, “ _No,no it’s fine. I don’t want you to get hurt._ ”

  The snake gave his own version of what seemed to be a huff as it gave in and settled down, “ _Fine, but this means I’m staying with you from now on. You are my little snakeling now, someone needs to to teach you the proper way of things since it seems your relatives don’t seem to be doing so._ ”

  Harry giggled some more at this as he continued back to his work as Dahlia settled down back onto his patch in the soil, “ _I’d like that, but I don’t think you can come inside with me yet, I don’t know where to hide you._ ”

  “ _Being outside will suffice for now, but I will have you bring me in during the winter months most likely._ ”

  Finally, the boy asked one last question. “ _So does this make us friends?_ ”

  “ _More than friends my little sunflower,_ ” he hissed lazily. “ _As time grows on our bond will grow into something wonderful._ ” With those last few words the small snake dozed off, leaving Harry back to his work with a warm feeling sprouting in his chest.

  Much like Dahlia said over the years their bond definitely grew into something strong and wonderful, both he and the threads tied to each one of Harry’s fingers were like things that helped keep him intact, that made sure to keep him whole and idealistic through the life he had growing up. One of the turning points of what Harry could have been was marked one cold February night when he was nine.

  The boy laid curled up in his cupboard, Dahlia layed out in his own little pile across from him. His breaths were labored as he held back tears, there were hand marks all over his arms and shoulders and neck from Vernon. The man had gotten mad at him because he hadn’t gotten the promotion he wanted to at work and blamed it on Harry.

  Harry always tried his best not to cry at these things, he really did. He did his best to bottle it up and bury it deep down, this was fine. He deserved it, he had no reason to cry, it really wasn’t even that bad. Today seemed different though, it was and he had no idea why and that was why he had no idea why he was crying and he was upset because he was.

  Dahlia could only seem to look on and observe everything as it happened, he had known for a while just what Harry was doing. How he internalized all that seemed to happen to him. It was only a matter of time for it to build up and when it all finally released Dahlia would use this to show him he couldn’t do it anymore.

  “ _Why does this happen to me?_ ” The young boy hissed brokenly, refusing to let a single tear fall yet.

  “ _I wish I had an answer for you my little sunflower, but there are things that are simply unanswerable sadly. In times like these we must take what we can and hope for a better day._ ”

  He grinded his teeth in frustration. “ _Everyone treats me like garbage, it feels like the whole world hates me. Why shouldn’t I hate the world back. Why shouldn’t I just pretend like I don’t feel anything and leave the world as broken as it wants me to be?_ ”

  Dahlia began to wind his way around Harry’s shoulder to nuzzle his cheek. “ _Because my child, that is not the way. To let yourself become embittered by your abusers is to let them win, it means to have allowed them to break you and change you. The strongest thing you can do my little sunflower, is to allow yourself to still love and feel and embrace the world with open arms. I say this because there will be nothing more infuriating to those around you who tried to break you, than to see you happy, because your happiness will mean they have failed. If you wish to live your life to spite others do it as so, spite them by smiling and laughing. Spite them by allowing yourself to cry and feel emotions. Spite them by going against their expectations and instead flourish and succeed. You my snakeling, must be a blooming flower in a barren mountain. Allow yourself to soak up the sun and nutrients as you face against the elements and bloom into the beautiful sunflower I know you are._ ”

  “ _But for who,_ ” Harry hissed back breathlessly, still holding onto his last bit of composure with a vice like grip. “ _Who would this all even be worth it for, if there is no one to admire my beauty then what’s the point of blooming at all?_ ”

  The snake seemed to do it’s own version of a tsk as it spoke again. “ _A flower does not bloom in all of its beauty solely for the sake of others, it does so because it can. It is just so that others have the opportunity to look upon its beauty. You Harry must grow and flourish for your own sake, having others to stand by your side is merely a plus. Those threads that you talk about tied to your fingers should be proof enough of just who you would be doing this growing for if you must insist that it is not for yourself. There are people out there that will love and care for you just like I do Harry, and you cannot shut them out before they are even given the chance to see who you are. Don’t let these nasty relatives of yours win._ ”

  Harry seemed to still have one more question left in him, “ _What do I do with this anger, with this, this rage that I feel. Am I supposed to just forgive the Dursley’s? Am I just supposed to hold my tongue?_ ”

  “ _Gods no of course not!_ ” Dahlia exclaimed. “ _I’m telling you to not shut yourself out, not become complacent. You take that anger my little snakeling, that feeling of unjust and rage and you store it in your chest for safe keeping. You draw on it for your cause, you use that passion and speak up for what you stand for. For every moment in which you feel scared, in which you feel as though something isn’t right you call upon that and let it guide you right. You turn that anger into passion and speak your mind when you can. You shouldn’t ever have to forgive the Dursley’s because they don’t deserve it, if they ever ask for it you laugh in their face. What I am telling you my sweet child, is to show kindness where it is deserved and the same with anger. You must take abuse from no one but still be kind to the world. Outside of this wretched household speak your mind and do so unabashedly, if there’s anything you can take from living here it’s that no consequences of the outside world can match up. You’ve seen the worst of it here and therefore have nothing to fear from others._ ”

  The boy sniffled before speaking again, “ _Thank you Dahlia, for protecting me from myself._ ”

  “ _Of course my little sunflower, if I were not to do it then who would? Now go ahead and cry, let these feelings out and show that you still can feel._ ”

  With those words it was like a dam broke as Harry began to sob within his cupboard, his anger and pain and sadness not only from today’s incident, but from the years and years of abuse. Of feelings he buried deep down within him, and through it all Dahlia was right there. “ _Yes, let it all out my little snakeling, and know from here on out that you will cry. That there will be more times in which it will seem as though you are coming apart at the seams, but you cannot hide this from the people that matter. You cannot simply bury these feelings any longer. Let them show and let others see your pain so that they may try their best to soothe it. When you find those who are worthy of witnessing it you will know. Make it so those few and only those few will have the honor of seeing it._ ”

  After a while his sobs began to quiet down to whimpers until it finally faded to silence as the young boy began to doze off, Dahlia resting protectively on his chest. A small smile graced his sleeping features as what felt as though some of the weight on his shoulders had finally been alleviated.

  Dahlia sighed as he sat in thought, ‘Many things will be hard for you Harry, but you are much stronger than you or anyone knows, because I will shape you to be so. I will make sure that you are unafraid to be yourself so that when the time comes and you must stand before the world, you can give it a welcoming smile and feel unafraid. I will make it so that when you look at the injustice the rest of the world faces you will be inspired to find your own solutions to change this world, because I know that power lies within you and those you choose to have by your side. I send my prayers to the heavens up high and the worlds down below that I succeed on this quest, that I manage to make you as strong as I know you can be.’

  


**Author's Note:**

> Whaddup, if you've read my others stories then I'm sorry and promise I'll get back to those. Anyways I hope you liked it and please leave a kudos and a commen down below!!' Tell me what you think, is there something I should fix or something you want me to explain? Also I'm curious, I want you giys to give me your own theories about Harry's little snake friend if you have any on where he came form. I'd love to know what you guys think!


End file.
